


the dawn of my love

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: Niles' beginning at Krakenburgshort one-shot





	the dawn of my love

It was the little things that made Niles’ heart squirm.

 

He had recently moved into the castle, albeit through strange reasons. For now, Lord Leo was his employer and was to devote himself to the man. It was a weird experience - made his bones itch and prevented him from falling asleep - not that he wasn’t provided comfortable sleeping quarters. 

 

It was just that. Things were so strange. It was hard to believe this was his life now. But he would take it. After all, he was given a choice. The weirdest part was that Lord Leo wasn’t the cruel, harsh man he thought he might be. Anything but. He was stern, sure. But he wasn’t cruel. It was the little bits of kindness that really threw Niles off.

 

Lord Leo could treat him like trash and he would take it. After all, he was deserving of the punishment. He was a lowly servant who had broken into the palace. But Leo seemed to treat him with respect and a softness that was difficult to take in at times. It was strange. Odd. It made Niles feel queasy at best. 

 

When Leo would come to check on him, ask if he’d eaten, if he’d slept. Why bother? Who cares? What happened to him didn’t matter. He’d be better off dying in a ditch somewhere. Hah, yes that was the fate destined for him. So Leo did indeed keep him on edge. Well, Niles reasoned, Lord Leo most likely wanted to make sure he was ready to do his job.

 

But it didn’t stop. 

 

They did spend time together - limited at first, then later in more amounts. Leo told him he wanted to get to know him and Niles was  _ baffled.  _ What was there to get to know? Who  _ cared? _ Who gave a fuck? But Leo was all soft smiles and sat by him and waited for him to answer. 

 

Weird.

 

This guy was definitely weird.

 

They continued to talk. Niles learned things about Leo. He loved strategy, loved to read, was competitive, was highly intelligent, loved his magic. But Niles was tight-lipped. He didn’t want to talk about himself as much as possible. He could recognize Leo was a person of high standing - a good person, perhaps, and he didn’t want to soil that. Leo would only keep surprising him though.

 

It was late in the evening when they sat by the fireside and Leo read one of his thick novels. He appeared to be deeply engaged with the text, not looking up despite the crackling of the hearth and the sighing of the wind. Niles couldn’t help but watch Leo. An interesting person, perhaps. But he didn’t know how much more he could entertain him in conversation. He didn’t have anything interesting to say. Just his filthy, disgusting past. He didn’t want to tell Leo of any of those things. Leo gave him a chance at a new life. He did not want to ruin it - or Leo’s opinion of him. Oh, please… Niles couldn’t remember the last time he wanted something.

 

The pages of the book slammed closed and Niles directed his attention to his Lord. Leo gazed at him and the look seemed mildly serious. Niles swallowed. Had he done something wrong?

 

“Milord, have I done something to offend you?” Niles asked.

 

Leo smiled and Niles couldn’t help but admire how the corners of his mouth folded and his lips curled. “No of course not, Niles. You’ve been nothing but perfect.”

 

“Perfect-?” Niles wasn’t sure how to respond. Nobody had ever praised him like that.

 

“It’s just that,” Leo paused, sighing, crossing his legs and leaning closer to Niles.“Maybe it’s selfish of me, but I do really want to get to know you. But you seem so good at not talking about yourself,” Leo grinned softly.

 

Oh.  _ Oh.  _ That’s what this is about.  _ Oh _ . God, Niles had been worried. He nearly felt for his heart, as it was beating so fast. He had no idea Leo meant this much to him. But he had to respond.

 

“I -,” Niles began or tried to. “Milord, I promise you there is nothing good to know about me. You will only be disappointed if you hear about me and my lowly past,”

 

Leo watched him for a moment. “It’s perfectly alright if you don’t wish to discuss your past, but will you let me know you at least?” Leo waited, pressing a hand to Niles’ arm. “There’s nothing lowly about you, that I can assure you,”

 

Niles was dumbfounded. How could someone tell him he wasn’t dirty? But Leo was kind and warm, he felt so nice. It was difficult to resist him. It nearly felt like every bone in his body was telling him to listen to Leo - Leo who was so full of light and warmth and kindness, but still, he felt the tug of resistance. 

 

How could someone see him and think otherwise?

 

Niles glanced back to Leo - his eyes burning with compassion and honesty. How could he say no to him? Nobody had ever said anything like this to him, so he had to doubt it was true, but… Leo was warm. Leo was kind. He wanted to say yes.

 

“If that’s what you want…” Niles responded.

 

Leo smiled and it was gentle, his eyes softening. Niles could feel Leo’s hand still on his arm. “It’s not just about me, y’know? You matter, too.”

 

What? What? What?

 

_ What? _

 

“Niles, you’re being awfully quiet,” Leo murmured.

 

“Sorry….” 

 

“Am I saying something bad?” Leo frowned.

 

No, just. No, he just had no idea how to respond. His world was shaking.

 

Leo wondered aloud. “Elise says to give people hugs in times like this.”

 

Niles wanted to laugh. When was the last time someone offered their touch without expecting a favor? When was the last time someone touched him so innocently? He couldn’t even remember getting a hug. And from his master? It was laughable. Oh. That was. Leo’s arms wrapping around him. Oh, that was a hug.

 

A prince giving his servant a hug? Crazy.

 

Still, it felt so warm and just perfect. He could smell Leo more clearly from this position and was acutely aware of him. But it was just a hug. That’s it. Nothing more nothing less. No expectation. So innocent. Like Leo. Just like him. Niles felt himself returning the hug without realizing it.

 

“Was afraid you’d push me away,” Leo mumbled.

 

He, pushing Leo away? Laughable. This was the sweetest thing anybody had ever done for him. He could feel his heart melt, though it was a bit awkward. But already, Leo pulled away. Too soon. Niles missed his warmth already. 

 

“I hope we get to know each other better,” Leo smiled. He retired to bed moments later, but Niles was still thinking about him for hours and would remember for years to come. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> temder


End file.
